Cry for Me
by ColorZ PrincezZ
Summary: En una gran ciudad donde las luces engañan Choi Minho hijo heredero de corporaciones Choi se oculta del mundo en algún piano bar mientras al fondo una música obscura e hipnotizante llama su atención mientras un diminuto cuerpo se movia despacio mientras canta una tonada melancolica y dolida. SHINee. Minho x Taemin. Twomin. 2min
1. Chapter 1

En una gran ciudad donde las luces engañan, se hacen pasar por calidez reconfortante cuando en realidad solo son mentiras luminiscentes, pensamientos efímeros casi etéreos que desaparecen en un parpadeo.

Para ser el hijo heredero de Corporaciones Choi, todo el prestigio, fuerza y serenidad que devenía con el nombre parecía estar reducida a escombros mientras el joven de veinticinco años permanecía con la mirada perdida en el vacío, mente divagando en cavilaciones indecisas e indefinidas.

Choi Minho, hijo único y conocido heredero de las Corporaciones Choi, destinado a tomar control de la compañía multimillonaria a tan solo días. Toda su vida había estado dedicada a ese momento, su excelente rendimiento escolar, sus aptitudes deportivas y competitivas además de su educación y buenos modales; era el perfecto ejemplo de sueño realizado.  
De padres alegres y afectuosos siempre que se tratase sobre su persona, de carisma que flameaba con una intensidad que hacía resplandecer sus ojos cafés.

No está seguro de cuantas horas llevaba en aquel local, ni siquiera estaba seguro de conocer el local o mucho menos como había llegado a él, había sido su destino por mera coincidencia en donde sus pies armaban su camino al andar aun siendo poco consciente.

Por su garganta se desliza líquido obscuro y amargo en un vago intento de querer olvidar las imágenes obscenas que aun rondaban su cabeza.

Todo estaba marchando a la perfección, las reuniones necesarias había sido llevadas a cabo y los altos mandos de la Junta Directiva estaban en absoluto acuerdo, era el momento justo para el retiro permanente del cabecilla de la gran corporación orgullo de la economía en Seúl y todos esperaban en sutil ansiedad la toma de puesto de su hijo, el orgullo de la familia.

Así que el encontrar a su padre aun en su oficina pasada las horas de trabajo con una jovencita que bien debía tener su misma edad, con la falda levantada y varios botones de la blusa desabrochados era una visión para la cual no estaba preparado.

Justo por eso se encontraba horas más tarde escondido como un pequeño que ha hecho alguna travesura y será regañado por sus padres. Bufa ante su propio tren de pensamiento y da otro sorbo a su bebida sintiendo los labios arder.

Casi puede sentir sus mejillas arden ante un creciente sonrojo avergonzado que se extiende por todo su cuello como si de un estudiante se tratase y no el futuro de toda una empresa. Un camarero le ofrece un nuevo trago y el acepta sin chistar dejándose embriagar por la amargura del alcohol.

La iluminación cambia de forma repentina y le toma unos cuantos momentos darse cuenta de tal acción, tarda en darse cuenta el cambio de ambiente en el local.  
Ahora su atención se posa en lo que parecía un escenario escondido bajo la obscuridad que ahora se daba por conocido gracias a las tenues luces, un solo micrófono posado en el centro de dicho espacio, daba un efecto casi fantasmal puesto que no había nadie que estuviese allí para utilizarlo o eso creía hasta que en un rápido parpadeo una figura se posa frente al instrumento.

Poco a poco la música comienza a llenar la instancia, un sonido hipnotizante llega a sus oídos; una tonada cautivante y la luz lentamente comienza a enfocar aquella silueta que parecía desdibujarse frente al micrófono.

El whisky queda olvidado más su dedos aun sostienen el vaso de forma cuidadosa y su atención se concentra absolutamente el aquel ser que tenía frente suyo.  
Un joven que en una mera mirada parecía tener su misma edad o quizás algunos años menos, su cabello negro caía un tanto desordenado a los lados de su rostro, brillando en contraste a la luz; vestía todo de negro, unos pantalones con alguna rasgadura en las rodillas y una camisa de botones que mostraba retazos de piel y un enorme abrigo de piel, el cual le parecía un tanto innecesario dentro del lugar puesto que él se sentía más que cómodo, aunque quizás fuese más bien efecto de la bebida que consumía desde su llegada.

Anillos adornaban sus delicadas manos y sus ojos enmarcados en delineador los hacían más llamativos; algo sobre su presencia en sí lo hacía un tanto misterioso, intrigante, pero cualquier pensamiento superficial sobre su apariencia queda escondido bajo la subconsciencia al momento que sus labios se separan para comenzar a inundar la instancia con su voz.

_Lo estoy intentando,  
todo lo que he hecho por ti,  
tú dices que no es cierto, que no ocurrió._

_Acércate, dímelo más claro.  
Mírame a los ojos y hablemos,  
después límpiate esas lágrimas._

Ambas manos se posan sobre el micrófono mientras su cuerpo comienza a danzar despacio a compás de la canción mientras canta esa tonada melancólica y dolida. Cualquier pensamiento que le hubiese perturbado hasta ese momento parece desaparecer de su memoria a un lugar inhóspito y olvidado de su subconsciente; nada era lo suficientemente importante en ese momento, nada más que aquel muchacho de mirada afligida y enfocada que envolvía la sala entera entre palabras dolidas y entonación dulce.

_No puedo dejarte ir,  
no te olvidare.  
No mientas,  
esta noche._

_Por favor quédate aquí,  
permanece radiantemente bella.  
No llores, no llores._

_¿Por qué?  
¿Por qué me decepcionas?  
Deja, ya no te necesito más.  
No puedo ver,  
las lágrimas no me dejan._

Su voz resuena poderosa y llena de sentimiento, se desliza por el escenario como si fuese totalmente natural tal estado y de sus labios escapan sonidos abrumadores y adictivos que parecen alejar su conciencia, y así de inesperado como inició, así la presentación se dio por culminada.

Las luces se apagan dejando todo ser envuelto por negrura que le hace dudar de sanidad, ¿acaso de verdad había presenciado tal acto o solo se trataba de una visión de su cerebro llena de malicia?  
En un ademan alza su vaso a modo de saludo y bebe el resto del licor sintiendo una vez más sus mejillas arder.

Se hunde en pensamientos obscuros una vez despierto de su ensoñación. Su mente repasa de cuenta nueva la razón por la que se encontraba en tal estado de inquietud y un suspiro deja la seguridad de su boca sin saber muy bien que hacer ahora.

Sentía que todo por lo que había luchado y creído se desvanecía frente a sus ojos como arena entre las manos. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? ¿Cómo debería actuar ahora? Él no se sentía preparado para tomar acción, no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo continuar ahora.  
Lo único que parecía poder expresar era la plena y pura vergüenza que sentía consigo mismo, por su padre, por él, por su madre, por la compañía, por cualquier persona que alguna vez sintió respeto por lo que el nombre Choi representaba.

_¿Por qué?  
¿Por qué me decepcionas?_

Esas curiosas palabras resuenan en su mente y suspira de nuevo.

Desconcentrado de sus alrededores es incapaz de percatarse del cuerpo que se sienta a su lado en el bar, solo alza el rostro al sentir que le penetran con la mirada. Teniendo frente suyo a aquel ser que minutos u horas antes había estado frente a todos deleitando con su voz; el chico le observaba con detenimiento colgando una leve sonrisa en los labios y manteniendo su rostro con una mano.

—Estamos a punto de cerrar—el tono de su voz es suave un contraste algo extraño ante la imagen que había quedado plasmada en su imaginación. Asiente despacio y parpadea varias veces para estar seguro de lo que está viendo ganando así una nueva sonrisa por parte del joven que tenía en frente. Su cerebro registra segundos más tarde que es momento de marcharse y en un ademán toma el vaso y hace mímica de beber un sorbo aunque la copa ya se encontraba vacía.

El chico se levanta con los ojos fijos en su persona sin dejar de sonreír y le sirve por una última vez.

—Por la casa—le ve alzar un vaso a modo de brindis y la imagen se le hace un tanto adorable arrancándole una sonrisa a medias, asiente y bebe del licor para luego dejar el vaso olvidado en el bar.

A las puertas del local se sorprende de su sentido de dirección el cual no parece estar muy afectado aun en su estado de embriaguez y es allí cuando se percata que en verdad era el último cliente del lugar; incluso varias luces se encontraban ya apagadas, ¿entonces por qué?

_Permanece radiante.  
No llores, no llores._

Vuelve a dudar de su sanidad al escuchar esas palabras nuevamente y se gira con prisa encontrando solo una nueva sonrisa por parte del moreno; sus ojos convertidos en medias lunas ante lo amplio de dicha expresión y no puede evitar sonreír de regreso.

Aun no cree haber encontrado una solución a su problema pero por alguna extraña razón ya no sentía esa extraña opresión en el pecho ante las circunstancias a las que debía enfrentarse; caso contrario, se sentía ameno y relajado, como si no fuese un gran esfuerzo enmendar el daño causado y evitar que fuese aún mayor.

—Gracias—habla en un suspiro dudando si ha sido escuchado o no puesto que ahora el local se encontraba completamente cubierto de negro.

La noche fría le recibe y le despeina el cabello logrando que las orejas ardan ante la ventisca inesperada, frota ambas manos tratando en vano de traer a sí algo de calor y comienza a caminar las calles con paso lento. Tarareando muy por lo bajo una tonada casi sensual y adictiva que no paraba de sonar en su cabeza.

Sea quien fuese y como fuese que lo hubiese logrado, había calmado su intranquilo corazón y le había brindado una nueva perspectiva; más por ahora solo podía resolver todo aquello que le preocupaba, ya en otro momento podría volver.

Si, volvería solo para verle cantar una vez más.

_ No puedo dejarte ir, no te olvidare._

* * *

_Después de meses de no tocar nada de nada, ni siquiera un cuaderno... Regreso con una historia que si bien no es nada trascendental me ha hecho sentir mejor, tomando en cuenta que parezco entrar en un nuevo fandom, ahora el SHINee World, tomando la iniciativa del conocido TwoMin con los adorables Carisma Flameante Choi Minho y el querido mankae Lee Taemin._

_Y para entrar en ambiente pido que busquen la canción 'Cry for Me' que es un solo de Taemin, aunque la letra o su traducción no es muy segura, me ha gustado lo que encontré por Youtube._

_Gracias a todos por leer y como siempre, sinceras disculpas ante algún error de edición._


	2. Chapter 2

Frente al espejo de cuerpo entero contempla su reflejo sin mucho cuidado, sus manos autómatas arreglaban su apariencia dejando en perfecto estado el inmaculado traje destinado para su día. Escucha la suave risa proveniente de su hijo, Yoogeun, con sus cuatro años adoraba deambular con pasos apresurados por los pasillos.

—¡Papá!—Saluda el pequeño que se adentra en la habitación con dificultad y queda abrazado a sus piernas.

—Yoogeunnie—susurra contra su mejilla una vez que le toma en brazos y le llena de besos fugaces que le hacen reír.

—Cosquillas papá, cosquillas—el diminuto cuerpo se apretuja contra sí en afecto y grandes y expresivos ojos le contemplan con curiosidad. —¿Papá se irá al trabajo?—Si, él era hijo heredero de Corporaciones Choi y tenía deberes y obligaciones que cumplir; como lo era llenar las expectativas de su desaparecido padre. El muy bastardo.

Yoogeun se abraza a su padre todo lo que sus cortos brazos le permiten y frota su mejilla contra el cuerpo cálido del ahora pelirrojo.

—¿Papá?—La voz diminuta que le susurra al oído le hace enfocarse.

—Hoy pasarás el día con mamá, Yoogeunnie—observa con dulzura a su bebé e intenta regresarle al suelo más éste se reúsa a soltarle.

—Quiero quedarme con papá—un puchero adorable alcanza las mejillas sonrosadas del menor.

—Papá volverá más temprano y cenaremos juntos—ataca al pelinegro con besos castos por todo el rostro y le arranca nuevas carcajadas. Dejando obscuros pensamientos justo al fondo de su mente, deja la habitación aún con su hijo en brazos.

La cantidad de papeleo bajo la que se veía atrapado era estresante, tras el no tan olvidado escándalo ocasionado por su padre, se sentía con la obligación de asumir toda la responsabilidad; frente a la compañía, empleados y demás contratantes, pero la carga moran aun mayor la sentía para con su madre y aunque no quisiera admitirlo también existía la necesidad de redención para con el mundo, para con todo aquel que siquiera conociese su nombre.

Unos toques en la puerta le distraen y gracias al material transparente de la oficina observa un rostro familiar.

—Jonghyun—sus facciones se relajan en una media sonrisa.

—Todo está listo para la rueda de prensa—asiente con un claro movimiento de su cabeza y tras una bocanada de aire relaja los hombros y acomoda su corbata.

—Sabes que haré todo lo posible por evitar preguntas estúpidas—su amigo le ofrece una sonrisa socarrona y siente ganas de reír.

—No podemos evitarlas por siempre.

Desde que unas fotografías comprometedoras se hubiesen filtrado al orden público, los medios de comunicación no habían hecho otra cosa más que deshonrar el nombre de su familia pero por sobre todas las cosas habían traído a colación memorias que él había creído olvidar, aun peor, recuerdos que quería dar por delirios trastornados de su mente cargada de trabajo; pero ya no podía seguir negándolo.

Si, su padre, uno de los hombres más confiables para los negocios era parte de un escándalo social al momento en que se dio a conocer una de las indeterminadas aventuras dentro de su trabajo.

Sí, todos querían saber los más sucios detalles sobre aquel tipo de relación que su padre mantuvo y quizás aún puede que mantenga con una mujer de su misma edad y que realizaba encargos para la compañía. Ni siquiera tenían algún tipo de consideración con su madre, los muy bastardos.

Horas más tarde escondido en algún local lejano del circo en el que se había convertido las afueras de la compañía donde se realizaba la rueda de prensa, se encontraba con un vaso de whisky vacilante entre los dedos y fijaba la mirada con detenimiento en el televisor que presentaba imágenes de lo sucedido.

Se veía a sí mismo rodeado de micrófonos, periodistas y grabadoras; por suerte el aparato no emitía ningún sonido aunque le resultaba un poco dificultoso el poder olvidar las maliciosas preguntas destinadas a su persona.

Alguien le arrebata el vaso de licor que aún no se dignaba a terminar y le dejan uno nuevo lleno de líquido trasparente. Desvía la mirada encontrándose con el_ bartender_; aquel muchacho de cabello obscuro y mirada risueña al que había escuchado cantar casi por accidente.

—Tal parece que necesitas aclarar la mente—su entrecejo se frunce por segundos contemplando la bebida, por momentos cree que se trataba de algo fuerte más se sorprende al darse cuenta que se trataba de agua templada luego de dar un cuidadoso sorbo.

El joven que le observa ríe por lo bajo divertido y unos momentos más tarde, después de dejar la barra en orden, sigue la mirada del curioso cliente, encontrándose con su reflejo. Un suspiro sorprendido escapa de sus labios.

—¡Eres tú!—Parpadea varias veces y hasta le apunta con el dedo aún incrédulo, olvidándose por completo de lo irrespetuoso que podía considerarse tal gesto.

—Soy yo—agacha el mentón contra su pecho. No podía lidiar con aquella situación de nuevo, dentro de la oficina podía y debía soportarlo; pero una vez que estaba expuesto al mundo realmente no se sentía capaz de soportar el escrutinio al que era sometido cada vez que algún extraño se percataba de su presencia. Lo que nunca esperó fue la mirada curiosa y sincera de su acompañante.

—¿Quién eres?

En su cara es visible la sorpresa más su contrario no hace movimiento alguno de querer una respuesta apresurada y él por primera vez en semanas se siente agradecido; finalmente alguien buscaba encontrarle por lo que era. Y él era un padre, un joven trabajador, dedicado al negocio familiar, protector de sus seres cercanos y completamente dedicado y hasta posesivo para con su hijo. El simplemente era Choi Minho.

—¿Minho?—Alguien le llama con nerviosismo y se gira olvidándose por completo del joven con el que conversaba. Tan fugaz como el chasquido de un dedo, toda su atención se posa en la mujer que se adentraba en el local y ahora que le había reconocido, se acercaba a su persona con más seguridad.

—Taeyeon

Kim Taeyeon, la madre de Yoogeun, pronto a ser su exesposa. La mujer se inclina hacia él y le rodea con los brazos en un gesto suave y cálido.

—Minho—toma su rostro con ambas manos para verle mejor.—Lo siento tanto—la mujer le besa las mejillas como si de un pequeño se tratase y acto seguido le llena de caricias extrañas.

El chico que se encontraba detrás de la barra ajeno a las circunstancias que los rodean siente las mejillas arder avergonzado al ser testigo de tal escena tan afectiva.

—Tae-Taeyeon, basta—Minho le toma las muñecas le observa con dureza. —¿Dónde está Yoogeun?— Con una rápida mirada al reloj se da cuenta que debía haber pasado por Yoogeun hace más de media hora.

—Está con tu madre—la recién llegada le mira casi con vergüenza.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a buscarte.

—¿Por qué?—En lugar de una respuesta se sorprende al encontraste envuelto en un abrazo, seguido de un beso desesperado. —Basta—su enojo es visible aun entre susurros y su mirada se endurece al percatarse que la castaña no muestra ningún tipo de remordimiento.

—Minho, yo, lo siento—le escucha luego de momentos de tensión más él no puede evitar el sarcasmo automático.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes?—Se aleja de ella aunque fuesen solo centímetros—¿El haber abandonado a Yoogeun o ver como la compañía se cae a pedazos?

Si, ahora era capaz de decírselo a la cara, ahora era capaz de hacerle ver todo lo que había causado, porque había sido ella con quien su padre había estado teniendo aquellos encuentros descarados.

Al principio no le reconoció en absoluto, las especulaciones eran demás de vagas y él mismo se había escabullido entre una figura de cabellera rubia; más al tiempo que su padre le enfrentó, justo cuando temía del escrutinio público fue capaz de hacerle entender que aquella muchachita a la que en varias oportunidades había despojado de toda vestimenta no era otra que su propia esposa.

—Minho… Yo—no hallaba que decir, no tenía nada para ofrecer y lo sabía pero al momento en que su televisor le ofreció la imagen del pelirrojo, aún orgulloso luego de todas las penas ajenas con las que debía cargar, supo que debía estar a su lado.

—Vete—gira sobre los talones para no tener que verle y regresa al asiento que había estado ocupando minutos antes; se percata de un vaso nuevo mas no había rastro alguno de quien lo había servido y ese hecho le hace suspirar.

No pasa demasiado para que unos puntiagudos tacones le hagan saber que la mujer ya no se encontraba a su lado.

—No deberías ser tan duro con ella—de soslayo observa como se le acercan y relaja los hombros.

Jonghyun se le sienta al lado y como por arte de magia detrás del escenario en desuso hace aparición el _bartender_.

—¿Jjong?—Un trago queda a medio servir.

—Hey Taeminnie—el hombre saluda con afecto mientras sonríe.

—¿Le conoces?—La sorpresa vuelve a ser presente en su rostro más cualquier intento de comprender como era posible tal encuentro bizarro, su necesidad por asegurar el cuidado de su hijo se hace presente y le queda claro a su amigo una vez que tiene el celular en mano.

Tan solo dos repiques.

—Madre, ¿dónde está Yoogeun?

—Si hijo, también estoy preocupada por ti—su madre le contesta entre sarcasmo y diversión a modo de saludo puesto que no le había visto desde que se habían separado luego de la aparatosa entrevista. —Está aquí conmigo. Se niega por completo a dormir si tú no estás.

—¿Es papá?—no puede evitar sonreír al escuchar su voz somnolienta. —Quiero hablar con papá.

—Yoogeunnie.

—¡Papá! ¡Papá vuelve a casa!—Aún al otro lado de la línea puede imaginárselo perfectamente, sus ojos cansados luchan por no cerrarse mientras un puchero involuntario se forma en sus mejillas y contra el cual él no tenía salvación.

—Lo siento Yoogeunnie. El trabajo se alargó pero ya voy a casa.

—Te quiero papá.

—Y yo a ti, Yoogeunnie—unas pocas palabras de despedida de su madre y terminó la llamada. Suspira cansado y le da un sorbo al vaso.

—¿Vamos a casa?—regresa la atención al rubio y asiente despacio. Se levanta y busca un billete más una mano pequeña en comparación a las propias le detienen.

—Va por la casa.

Parpadea unas cuantas veces confundido y solo puede preguntarse '_¿otra vez?_' pero con una extraña calma acepta la oferta.

—Muchas gracias—quizás el chico no lo supiese pero él en verdad agradecía, no solo el trago pero aún más la compañía, la calma, la tranquilidad con la que era tratado. Con un gesto de reconocimiento se despide de Jonghyun y con paso lento se pierde entre las calles.

Momentos en silencio, ninguno de los dos seres restantes en el local hace movimiento alguno hasta que el mayor no puede dejar escapar la oportunidad de molestar.

—¿Así que trago gratis?—El tono de su voz lo decía todo. El _bartender _solo se gira y comienza a ordenar el lugar. —Como sigas dejando los tragos gratis, quebrarás el lugar.

—No a todos les doy un trago gratis. Es más, te cobraré el doble—limpia los vasos y comienza a apagar las luces.

—¡Oh! Entonces es Minho el afortunado.

—¡Cállate!—El joven le lanza una mirada asesina más el rubio solo puede reír mientras le envía un guiño juguetón.

Por ahora solo seguirían con sus vidas, no creía en el destino así que era poco probable que le encontrase de nuevo pero luego de aquel día en verdad sentía curiosidad, aun cuando ninguna de sus preguntas obtuvo una verdadera respuesta. Tan siquiera tenía un rostro y un nombre pero a él no le molestaba.

No le molestaba en absoluto.


End file.
